


Nada es real

by poetdameron



Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: 1967, Liverpool, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, prompt, strawberry fields - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Strawberry fields de escenario y las estrellas de iluminación, John y Paul se escapan un momento de su realidad. Basado en un prompt sugerido en tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada es real

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hola! Cómo estás? escribo para decirte que AMO tus fanfics de McLennon y ojalá puedas escribir más! Me encantaría uno que se sitúe en 1967 en el strawberry fields forever, o penny lane. Un saludo!" de chibssela en tumblr.
> 
> ¡Hola! Me di un momento para contestar este prompt y aunque el resultado no es grandioso, me gustó escribir este pequeño fic y ojalá pronto pueda escribir algo mejor. Espero este pequeño fic les guste, recuerden que pueden mandarme prompts en tumblr o dejarlos en un comentario aquí mismo :)

**Nada es real**

Había una razón por la que John siempre recordaría el viejo Strawberry Fields y esa era la misma por la que estaba sonriendo en esos momentos cuando sintió los dedos fríos de su pareja tocar su mejilla mientras el manto estrellado hacía de iluminación ante el escenario que el campo sin fresas se había convertido esa noche. Paul tenía los ojos cerrados cuando John los abrió a pocos centímetros de sus labios, sus narices se rozaban cuando sonrió recordando el primer beso que sucedió aquí mismo y esperó a la reacción del pelinegro, todo era sumamente familiar y comenzaba a preguntarse si esto podría durar para siempre, como esos momentos eternos que se instalan en los sueños más gratos, cuando el silencio se convierte en cacofonías compuestas por la respiración y el palpitar de un corazón emocionado, enamorado.

Estas no son cosas que dejaría salir fácilmente. Maldición, no. Ni loco. Estas son más bien cosas que prefiere plasmar en una canción en la que alguien más buscaría un segundo, tercer, quinto, noveno y milésimo significado. Lo oculto a través de las palabras de John Lennon, ¿qué mensaje satánico habrá por aquí? John enarcó una ceja, Paul acababa de ladear la cabeza sin abrir los ojos y estaba moviendo sus labios, empicandolos para recibir otro beso. El castaño soltó una pequeña carcajada, sus dedos enfundados en guantes negros se volvieron al rostro del más joven y volvió a besarlo suavemente.

-¿Te he dicho que es raro besarte con el bigote?  
-¿Demasiado hombre para ti?  
-No te burles, John. Solo es algo nuevo.

Nuevo.

John volvió a sonreirle antes de comenzar a caminar a su lado para alcanzar el árbol donde habían pasado muchas tardes y madrugadas hablando del futuro, pensando en lo que seguiría después de haber aprendido un acorde o terminado una canción. Nadie sabía lo que realmente significaba estar en Strawberry Fields porque para el resto de las personas era solo un viejo parque donde hacer fiestas que se ha dejado descuidado por mucho tiempo. Pero John había encontrado calma aquí cuando era un niño, había descubierto que podía escalar ese árbol que en la infancia le parecía enorme y sentarse en la rama más fuerte a observar, imaginar, creer. Aun cuando muchas de las cosas que le presentaban en la cabeza no fueran reales, podía hacer esto, oh si podía. Traer a Paul fue como abrirle por completo el corazón.

Y seguramente esa era la razón por la que no podía soltarle la mano, no podía dejarlo ir, física y metafóricamente. No podía simplemente voltear la cara y decir "oh, si, fue divertido, pero pues ya no, los dos nos movemos a otro lado y tenemos chicas, sí". El corazón a modo de libro abierto no funciona así, no se cambia la pagina y se empieza a escribir una historia diferente sin antes haber leído lo que hay atrás. No es una libreta, es más bien algo que ya está puesto y que debe ser respetado, las palabras nuevas no podrán borrarse y por lo tanto se debe tener mucho cuidado a la hora de armar las oraciones y plasmar las ideas. Para suerte de John, Paul era experto en este tipo de cosas. En no equivocarse de letra y escribir con claridad, al menos para él. Hacía las cosas un poco más brillantes, más poéticas quizás, o tal vez ese, el de los poemas y los dolores profundos, era él, pero juntos podían hacer.. esto. Su realidad en medio de irrealidad. Strawberry fields y su significado: besos, sonrisas, caricias y un momento para recargarse en el hombro del otro, mirar las estrellas y saber que van a terminar cantandose sus sentimientos en algún momento u otro.

-Me gustó la canción, ¿sabes? La que hiciste sobre este lugar. Es brillante.  
-Te estuve esperando en España, pero en cambio recibí la visita de Ringo. ¿Realmente te gustó la canción.  
Macca frunció el ceño, ese gesto infantil y adorable que siempre hace, como su nariz se arruga y hace una mueca con los labios rosados- No pude ir, ¿okay? Si me ausento tantas veces, tanto tiempo y contigo...   
-Ya, ya. Pero al tema, ¿te gustó la canción?  
-He dicho que sí -Sonrió, volteándolo a ver con la quijada apoyada sobre su hombro-. ¿Nada es real?  
John negó con la cabeza, moviendola de un lado a otro lentamente con los ojos cerrados- Nada es real.   
Escuchó sonreír a Paul, así que abrió los ojos y el pelinegro volvió a besarlo con ojos abiertos-  Nada es real -Repitió antes de perderse en los negros cabellos de su acompañante, quien había vuelto a acomodarse en su hombro y miraba al frente-. Creo que... al final de verdad nada es real. No esto.

Paul levantó lentamente la cabeza, su mirada se clavó en los ojos castaños de Lennon y este le regresó la mirada con la misma firmeza, pendiente de lo que fuera a decir, maquinando posibles respuestas para posibles preguntas o comentarios, pero nada vino de buenas a primeras. McCartney mordió su labio inferior, como si tratara de callar el comentario que se avecinaba y al final solo suspiró antes de hablar quedamente.

-Lo siento. Pero sabes... que no podemos -John asintió-. ¿Si lo entiendes? John, mírame.  
-Lo hago, ¿vale? No soy idiota. Lo hago.

No dijo nada después de eso, ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Paul se inclinó hacia él y depositó un beso sobre la punta de su nariz, lo escuchó hacer una burla al respecto y en ese pequeño instante, besó sus labios. Luego se movió lento y seguro hacia las mejillas, las cienes, las cejas, los ojos, la frente, todo el rostro. Rodeó el cuello de John con sus brazos, terminó besándolo largo y tendido tratando de tomar algo de aire por la nariz para no tener que despegar su boca de la contraria, hoy estaba especialmente necesitado. Esto, fuera lo que fuera, no estaba resultando ser fácil, cada día se volvía más escandaloso el sonido de sus sentimientos y cerrar los ojos no era la mejor opción, querer no ver que lo miraba como a nadie en el mundo no iba a hacer que el sentir desapareciera y ser alguien en el medio en que se movían se volvía cada día más difícil, con todo y John diciendo que eso no le importaba.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando dejaron de sentir el aire ligeramente frío o de cuando las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, tampoco se percataron de en que momento sus manos empezaron a deshacerse de esta y a que hora acabaron haciendo un nido con las prendas donde se acostaron y siguieron sus besos, tratando de recuperar los minutos perdidos por cada día lejos y cada proyecto nuevo que se asomaba por sus cabezas. Paul se separó ligeramente de John, le sonrió un poco antes de quitarle los lentes y lo escuchó quejarse diciendo algo acerca de no poder ver bien, que quería ver y no solo tocar.

Luego no dijo nada, no dijo nada porque estaba más ocupado en hacerse espacio entre las piernas de Macca, estaba más concentrado en ultrajar sus labios y escuchar sus constantes gemidos que hacían coro a los suyos, estaba más entretenido con el momento que con cualquier otra cosa. Estas eran las ventajas de estar aquí, debajo de este árbol, dentro de Strawberry fields, en Liverpool cuando se supone que no deberían estar ahí, que oficialmente no están aquí. John volvió a sonreirle, el sudor perlaba su frente y la manera en que su rostro lucía joven pero al mismo tiempo más maduro con las marcas que el bigote causaba, toda esa imagen era poética. Y estaba enamorado de él, más que ayer y mañana más que hoy.

Nada es real, se repitió a sí mismo mientras lo hacía cambiar de posición y abrazaba su cadera con las piernas, su cuello con los brazos y se hacía cargo del ritmo que habían marcado. Cada envestida era un recordatorio que lo que había entre ellos, lo era, lo que todos los demás veían o querían ver, era su problema. Por eso le gustaba la canción, porque conocía ese interior que John dejó salir en esa canción, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Te he dicho eso antes?  
Paul sonrió mientras su respiración se calmaba, miró a John aun sentado sobre sus piernas y perdió sus dedos en el cabello castaño que comenzaba a crecer nuevamente- Nunca hay suficiente de eso.  
-Okay, entonces... te amo.  
-Te amo, John. 

Una vez más, no dijo nada. Esta vez lo abrazó mientras lo escuchaba quejarse de su bigote negro y lo mal que se veía. "Tienes carita de bebé, por favor, quítate eso". No lo escuchó, no realmente. Le llenó el hombro y el cuello de besos, lo besó en los labios una vez más y luego volvió a reproducir Strawberry fields forever dentro de sí mismo una vez más, notando que John había comenzado a cantarla como canción de cuna mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro, acurrucado a su pecho, escuchando.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, muchas gracias por leer <3
> 
> Algunos links de interés:
> 
> Tumblr - http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter - @poetdamerons  
> Instagram - @poetsdameron
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
